1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a recording apparatus, represented by a facsimile apparatus, and to a memory medium storing a computer program for controlling the recording apparatus, which solve problems associated with a recording head whose monochrome recording speed is lower than that of a monochrome recording-dedicated head, for example, a color recording-dedicated head.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known facsimile apparatus has a color printer function to perform color recording on a recording sheet by using, for example, an ink jet head.
Such a facsimile apparatus employs a black recording-dedicated head for recording only in black ink and a color recording-dedicated head unit for recording in color inks, that is, cyan, magenta, yellow and black inks. Either black recording using the black recording-dedicated head or color recording using the color recording-dedicated unit can be selected.
The aforementioned color recording-dedicated head unit has separate heads for the individual color inks, where each nozzle is allotted specifically to one of the color inks. Therefore, the color recording-dedicated head has fewer nozzles for ejecting black ink than the black recording-dedicated head, in which all the nozzles are provided for ejecting black ink.
As a result, the color recording-dedicated head has a lower recording speed in black recording than the black recording-dedicated head.
If the facsimile apparatus receives facsimile data when the color recording-dedicated head has been mounted, the facsimile data recording speed is naturally lower than the speed achievable when the black recording-dedicated head has been mounted, so that the recording may become unable to keep up with the communication speed, resulting in a transmission error in the sender facsimile apparatus. The cause of the transmission error is difficult to recognize by a person on the sender side.
The transmission error can be prevented by increasing the memory capacity for storing facsimile data. However, this measure considerably increases the production cost of the facsimile apparatus.